tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Mumford
Player: Shadizilla/Shad/Smad/whaoAnon *'Name:' Maxwell Mumford *'Meaning:' "Great Spring" *'Nicknames:' Max, Maxxie, Maxine, Nubbs, Nubbford, Stumpy, Mumbles, Nurse *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 37 *'Nationality:' American (( I think he had some Polish in him...)) *'Build:' Scrawny *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 *'Team:' BLU *'Job Class:' Medic *'Current Load-Out:' Syringe Gun, ((modded)) Medi Gun, Bonesaw *'Parents:' Joseph (60) (Deceased) and Sara Mumford (59) *'Siblings:' Christopher(27) and Nicole Mumford (40) *'Offspring:' None (( or does he )) Personality Maxwell is a good person, deep down. Unfortunately, you have to go through layers and layers of him being an ass to get to the 'good person'. He does not have a good bed-side manner and does not seek to obtain one any time soon. That being said, he is not ( often ) outright rude. He has respect for those that he considered his superiors, but he rarely considers anyone his superior unless it's very clearly stated. If you are not what he considers a superior, then he is polite to the point of being condescending. Unless he's trying to get something out of it, or purposefully is being a jerk, then he is on a last-name basis with everyone; even what he would consider a friend. Maxwell is paranoid, and it's most of the reason that he avoids being around people when he does not have to be. He tries not to let it show too badly, but there is only so much one can do. Also he's also racist, sexist, elitist, homophobic, and a hypocrite. Despite all that, Maxwell tries his best to leave his personal opinions out of his work. Maxwell puts himself being a doctor even over teams, and is not against healing a RED. History Born June 15th, 1932 to Joseph and Sara Mumford, Maxwell is the middle of three children. He grew up in Yonkers, New York, where his father was stationed as an Anesthesiologist at the St. Jones Riverside Hospital. Due to their father's influence, both Maxwell and his older sister, Nicole, were guided into the medical profession from early on. Being a doctor and in the military meant that the family was paid fairly well, so Maxwell and his siblings were rather well off. They went to private schools and had the nicest things, and the three children did not have to work very hard for any of it, and didn't learn the value of a dollar very well. Maxwell's father managed to avoid going to war for a good bit of it, but he was still shipped off near the end of the war, when Maxwell was 9. Soon after, his younger brother was born. The next few years were harder on the family; Max's mother had to get a job to help support the three of them, but generally they still did okay on their own. The good relationship that Max had with his father dwindled during this time, since he didn't really understand fully why his dad left in the first place. Even after his father got back from war, he had changed a little, and the relationship that the two had never reformed. Max continued through school and college, since his parents were paying for it. As soon as he was finished, Maxwell signed up to me a medic for the trainmen and packed his bags, leaving home without much notice. The next twelve years were difficult. Max was used to getting things when he needed them without much trouble, but leaving so abruptly he didn't keep many ties to the family. He had no way of getting money from them at the time, and he quickly learned that even as just a medic, he had to pull his work on the train. If something needed to get done, and he was there to do it, he had to do it – unless of course he was tending to injuries at the time. With the lack of funds, Max quickly fell into the habit of gambling. He wasn't half bad, but he wasn't anywhere near half good, either. He made money, occasionally, but he wasn't good at stopping, so he would often lose his winnings. There was a loop hole, though; or so he thought. Max would just hope the train before he had to pay his debt. This worked for a surprisingly long time. What he will tell you is, one day, after a game he was heading back to the trains and he was jumped by a few of the bookies. They had heard through word of mouth that Max had stacked up big debts from city to city, and they were getting back at him for it. He owed two thousand in total, he'll say, so they only took two fingers. Then his asthma was picking up, so after a while he passed out, and he can't remember much of what really happened. After he lost his fingers, Max stayed on the trains for a little while longer, nursing his wounds. Besides the missing fingers, Max still had a problem – He still owed that money. One stop in Navada he got off and tried to make a living there, living in a motel for a while with the money he did still have. He caught word about 2fort, and quickly made his way there, figuring it was a good way to avoid anyone that he owed money, /and/ make money at the same time. What he'll do once his contract runs out, he doesn't know. Since coming to BLU, his father has died. Strengths & Weaknesses *Strengths : - Well educated ( In general education and in medicine) : - Experienced : - Can hold a bowling ball (Thank you Derp) *Weaknesses : - Missing two fingers : - Not physically strong : - Ill tempered : - Asthma : - Can't swim : - Sexist, Racist : - Gambler Relationships *RED : - *BLU : - Hahana: Friends with : - LaVon: Friends with : - Felix: Friends with : - Teddy: Hates : - Everyone else: Doesn't like category:BLU category:Characters category:Medic category:Maxwell Category:Blu